hidden truth
by rookieblue123
Summary: What if jack had a wife and 4 daughters and the team found out Gwen's in it.
1. Hidden truth

The whole team was in the hub Gwen was training tosh was downloading a new software and Owen was in the lab no one knew what he was doing. Ianto came and said "guys jack has called us into the conference room he seems serious". The team went to the conference room and Jack was sitting there looking very serious "okay team I need to announce something it might be shocking" jack spoke after a few minutes of silence "go on" urged Gwen "What's wrong" she asked "I...I'm married and I have 4 children hope,alina,indigo and zayla hope is 18 alina is 15 indigo is 12 and zayla is 7 my wife Lia harkness is 24 years old hope,alina and indigo were adopted but zayla is ours and we were married for four years my family is coming to torchwood for a little while so if you see 5 girls flashing torchwood I.D cards let them in and send them to my office" everyone just stared suddenly Owen started laughing and said " good joke jack good joke you shocked us for a minute" "Owen I'm not joking this is serious I have a wife and 4 daughters" jack answered seriously "Oh this is not a joke" and the team left the room thinking.

Gwen's POV

I can't belive this I thought jack was the one who has sex with everyone and know he has a wife and four daughters and they have rare names in this time hardly anyone is called hope,alina,indigo,zayla and lia. When Jack first told us I thought he was joking like Owen thought I mean jack and married how come he didn't tell us I don't get this but I can't wait to meet them they seem like good people and I couldn't miss out the pride in his voice when he was telling us about them he seemed so happy.

End of Gwen's POV

The team was doing some paperwork and jack was working in his office doing who knows what, when 5 girls entered they had torchwood badges the first one said Lia harkness she was a woman who looked very young she had brown curls cascading down her waist chocolate brown eyes and light red lips she was wearing a blue top and black jeggings she also wore converses she also looked childish she had to be Jack's wife.

Another girl who had a badge it said hope harkness she looked about 18 years old she was wearing white shorts and a white tank top, she had brown and blonde hair up to her shoulders she also had bright green eyes they seemed almost unnatural and pink lips that looked like they had lip gloss she was also wearing converses like her mum she looked quiet mature she had to be jacks oldest daughter.

Another girl called Alina harkness , looked around 15 years old she was wearing a yellow maxi dress she had white natural hair with pink highlights she also had sea green eyes that looked like she belonged in the water she was wearing light lip gloss and she was wearing summer sandals.

Indigo harkness was around 12 years old she was wearing jeans and a sleeveless dark blue top she had bright orange hair shoulder length she had brown eyes like her mother and she had rosy cheeks she also had dimples. she was wearing trainers.

Zayla harkness is seven years old she was wearing a cute pink summer dress her hair was pitch black up to her shoulders she was wearing white flats she was also very cute and she had dimples as well.

"Excuse me I'm Lia harkness and these are my kids hope,Alina,Indigo and zayla and you must be the torchwood team can you please tell is the directions to my husbands office" she asked with a smile "Yeah sure go straight and then left the office should be there" Owen asked coming back from the shock "Thank nice to meet you" she said And left they were left waiting mouth open.


	2. Conversations and introductions

_as soon as they entered the office they saw jack working in the computer they decided to surprise him they crept slowly behind him shocked that he didn't realise they were behind him and they screamed a startled jack turned around but relaxed after seeing his wife and kids._

_"Lia still as beautiful as you were before you know there is know one a beautiful as you" jack said with a flirty tone_

_"Stop bluffing jack" Kia said in a __**are you serious**__ tone_

_"I'm not bluffing" jack said_

_"Yeah right" Lia replied _

_"Okay mum dad stop fighting you always fight but we know you love each other so hug kiss and make up so we can have a fun day together right dad" the seven year old zayla said _

_"Yeah I suppose your right" Lia said _

_Lia pulled jack into a long hug and jack wrapped his arms around her when lia pulled away from the hug jack stopped her and leaned in for a kiss Lia couldn't resist and kissed him back behind there back the children were making gagging noises._

_"Jack! Lia screamed after realising they just kissed in front of there kid's_

_"Its okay Lia there just are our kid's" jack said_

_"Your right let's go and have our day out oh and jack you have to introduce me to your team and then we're of for a family day right" Lia asked_

_"Right" Jack said _

_"But dad you didn't even hug us" all four daughters whined in unison_

_"Sorry what can I do your mum is so beautiful" jack said with a smirk_

_Lia started to blush and all the kids gave a giggle but stopped when there mum gave them a look, she gave jack a look and he said _

_"Okay okay I'm sorry and kids I'm sorry for not hugging you should I Give you a hug" jack asked_

_"Yes Daddy" the four girls said in unison_

_Jack harmless gave his daughters a big hug and he gave his wife a hug and a peck on the lips_

_"Ewwww" zayla squealed _

_"Okay kids enough of this fun you have to meet my team" jack said in fake anger_

_As the family was getting out of jacks office they saw the team _

_"Okay team this is my family Lia my wife Hope my oldest daughter Alina,indigo and zayla my youngest daughter" jack said while pointing at every member in his family_

_"Kids and Lia this I'm my team owen,toshiko tosh for short ianto and last but not the least Gwen" jack said while pointing at every team member._

_"Okay team me and my family are having a family day and while we're gone I want you to finish of some paperwork okay"_

_With those final words jack left leaving his team mouth open because he has never left work on work times._

_Owens POV _

_After the kids and Jacks wife went into his office I was stood there shocked but Gwen composed herself and asked _

_"How come we didn't know jack had a wife and kids" Gwen asked curiously _

_"Because we don't discuss our personal relationships and information in torchwood" I answered coming back from my shock _

_"But we all knew Gwen had a boyfriend" Tosh said with the same curiousity as Gwen _

_"Mybe jack didn't want us to know about his wife and kids but told us know because they were coming around" I answered Tosh _

_"But don't you think Jack's wife is a bit to young to have an 18 years old daughter" Ianto piped in_

_"Ianto didn't you hear what jack said in the conference room all of them are adopted but zayla the little one" Gwen replied_

_"Well I guess that makes sense" Ianto said_

_"Okay guys we have to finish our paperwork" tosh said so we sat down doing our paperwork._


End file.
